


Her Birthday

by iris_belivet



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_belivet/pseuds/iris_belivet
Summary: It's Debbie's birthday. She spends an amazing day with her friends but where is her lover, Lou?





	Her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatrack/gifts).



> /AN: Hey, so first thing, English is not my native language so if there are any grammar mistakes in the following one-shot I am terribly sorry.   
> Second thing, I don't know if you like listening to music while reading but if you do, I recommend something calm, not depressing, and chill (LP, Jaymes Young, Florence and the machine) . Maybe indie or Lofi. But it completely is up to you.   
> I hope you enjoy the story. I tried my best haha. And if you finished reading it, feel free to tell me what you're thinking about it or if you have any criticism.   
> My Tumblr is  
>   max-thedino.tumblr.com  /

It was the 26th of march.  
Debbie woke up.  
She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her wonderful and loving girlfriend, Lou.  
'What did Lou get me as a present for my birthday?', the now 47 year old wondered.  
The only thing she wished for was a trip for two but did Lou remember her saying that?

Debbie wraped her arms around her soon-to-be fiancée and kissed her neck and upper spine. A quiet moan was what she got in return. Lou slowly opened her eyes and grabbed Debbie's hands. She kissed her hand and turned around to look her in the eyes.  
The two of them stayed like this for a little while until Lou gently touched Debbie's face and kissed her forehead, her nose and finally her mouth.  
Debbie moaned as she touched her lips with her tongue. They both smiled while they kissed. Debbie slowly started to kiss her girlfriend's chest and left a trail of kisses while she continued to move down. She reached her goal, Lou's lower stomach. Lou grabbed Debbie's hair and pushed her head even lower. She smiled and opened her mouth to taste Lou. Her reaction was a loud and passionate moan. Debbie continued by kissing her clit. Before Lou could say anything Debbie came back up and kissed her mouth.   
'That's not fair. After teasing me like this you could as well finish it,' the blonde said. Debbie just grinned.   
'Since you won't finish it I'll have to tease you a bit I guess,' Lou said while kissing her lover. She slipped her hand under the covers and removed Debbie's panties. She started to gently touch her clit and while Debbie moaned she kissed her. She sucked her neck and kissed her chest. She kissed her boobs, her stomach and finally Debbie's soft, warm spot between her legs. One lick and her girlfriend grabbed Lou's head and pushed her towards her vagina. Next to Lou's tongue she also felt that she was slowly moving a finger inside her. The second one followed a moment later. She started moving them inside her and at the same time she teased Debbie's clit with her tongue.   
Debbie was completely Lou's.   
A few minutes later all you could hear was Debbie's loud moan. She came.   
Lou came back up and kissed her beautiful girlfriend. They both smiled while Debbie recovered from her intense orgasm.

An hour later they both showered and then Debbie went down to meet the others for breakfast. The first thing she saw was a small mountain of presents on a table. The gifts were wrapped in colorful paper and right next to the presents was a birthday cake.  
The heist ladies were talking in a quiet tone and when Debbie entered the room they turned around and stopped talking. They all grinned and Constance wiggled with her eyebrows.   
They must've arrived the minute Debbie reached her orgasm.   
'Good morning, birthday queen!', Daphne chanted and walked towards her with a big smile and open arms. She hugged Debbie and asked her if she had a good morning.   
The others followed Daphne and hugged Debbie as well.   
They all took one of the presents from the table and handed them to her.   
'Happy Birthday!'  
'Thank you. I'm happy you all are here. Now, let's eat that delicious looking cake!', Debbie said while trying to carry all of the gifts the girls got her to another table.   
Rose handed Debbie a knife so that she could cut everyone a piece of cake. 

After that everyone got a slice they all sat down and began to talk about their favorite moments with Debbie.   
They laughed and ate but while they all were happy Debbie wondered where Lou was. She wanted her to be by her side on this special day but she wasn't there.   
Tammy must've seen her sad and longing face because she asked 'What's up? Is everything alright?'.   
'Um... Yeah don't worry. Everything's fine, it's just... Lou. I don't know where she is. I mean I know where she is, she's upstairs but I don't know why she isn't here with us,' the woman said with sadness in her voice but she smiled and acted as if everything was alright.  
'She's probably just busy doing something. Don't worry, ' Tammy replied.   
'Oh! Oh! You have to unwrap your presents, Deb!' Constance shouted.   
She grabbed the first one, a big present wrapped in pink paper.   
Debbie opened it.   
'Oh my god, Tam! That's amazing! A new mixer? Thanks!'   
'No problem, hon. You know I have enough of those,' Tammy joked. 

The morning passed, Debbie got wonderful gifts from her friends and they they spent their noon playing Monopoly and eating Pizza, Indian and Chinese food. 

'Lou would've loved this. She totally would've beaten you all at this game,' Debbie said with a smile in her face while packing up Trivial Pursuit.   
'Don't worry, Debbie,' Rose said.   
Amita hugged the brunette and said 'I'm sure she didn't forget your birthday. After all, she knows how much this day means to you.'  
'Hm... yeah I'm sure she didn't forget,' Debbie said. But she didn't believe a word she just said.   
It was Lou, she never forgets anything but why wasn't she here with the rest of the group? 

The afternoon passed and the girls all went home because they all had to work on stuff and Debbie herself still had to start planning their next heist but she wasn't able to concentrate for a single minute.   
She ordered some food and while waiting for the delivery guy she went upstairs to change into something comfortable.   
She entered her bedroom and grabbed a sweater and leggins. She already was on her way back downstairs when she heard a noise coming from the bedroom.   
She went back and saw Lou laying on the bed, naked, and looking at her girlfriend with a seducing look. 

'Hey beautiful,' Lou said in a calm voice. 'Happy birthday, baby.'   
'Oh, Lou. I was so worried. Where were you today? I thought you forgot that today is my birthday. I thou-' Debbie said with tears in her eyes.   
'Oh no honey! How could I forget your birthday. Oh please don't cry. It wasn't my intention to make you cry,' Lou said. Debbie sat next to Lou and she softly placed kisses on Debbie's face.   
'Hey, look at me,' Lou said and gently cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands, 'Hey, I love you! I was busy figuring out a way to present you your present.'   
A tear dripped onto Lou's hand. She gently kissed the tears from Debbie's face away and finally looked her deep in the eyes. 'I love you too, dumb-dumb,' the brunette said while smiling through her tears.   
The both smiled.   
Lou kissed her girlfriend.   
'That's not how I planned this,' she laughed.   
'Oh? What did you plan, Lou?'   
'Well... I planned on giving you these,' she showed Debbie two plane tickets to Thailand, 'and then I planned on having hot birthday sex. But I don't know if you are up for this kind of fun right now,' she said in an ironic tone.   
'Oh, baby don't worry I'm always up for hot birthday sex with you!' Debbie said with a seductive smile. She wiped her tears from her face and kissed her girlfriend with passion . They leaned back and fell onto the bedsheets. Laughing, Debbie rolled on top of Lou and started taking of her blouse.   
'Wait. Maybe I should leave a note for the delivery guy with money, saying that I'm busy and that he can leave the food on the stairs,' Debbie said. She put her blouse back on and tried to leave the bed but Lou held her back and kissed her. She licked Debbie's lips, bit her earlobe and moaned 'I hope this won't take long. I'll wait here'   
'Don't worry. I'll be back in a sec. How could I leave you looking sexy like this.'   
She ran downstairs wrote a note, attached some money and went back up. 

'Finally! I waited for hours! You're back!' Lou mumbled. She smiled.   
Debbie walked towards the bed, stripping of her blouse and her pants.   
Lou checked her out, her almost-naked body.   
'You're so beautiful. You look like an angel.'

The brunette climbed on top of her girlfriend and kissed her again with so much passion, that Lou's breath changed from normal to heavy.   
While kissing, Lou tried to open Debbie's bra and threw it next to the rest of her clothes. She kissed her boobs. Debbie threw her head back while moaning with pleasure. Lou licked her nipples. First the right one the the left.   
'Oh my god, Lou! I love you so much!, Debbie shouted while Lou kissed her underboob.   
She rolled her over and finally undressed the woman in panties completely and kissed her stomach and clit. Her tongue licked Debbie's soft flesh and she could feel and taste how ready the woman she pleasured was for her. Debbie's fingers grabbed the blondes hair while Lou slowly put two finger against her entrance. She slided them inside her and starting moving them with a steady rhythm.   
Debbie's moans were the only thing you could hear and they became louder and louder.   
Lou got faster and started teasing the woman's soft flower with her tongue at the same time.   
Debbie's orgasm was energetic and so full of love that she even felt a tear on her cheek. 

Lou came back up. She kissed the birthday girl and Debbie could taste herself in the kiss.   
'I love you,too,' Lou mumbled.   
They kissed passionately and Debbie started to leave a trail of kisses around Lou's boobs.   
She continued going down on Lou and as she reached the point between her lover's legs she smiled while kissing it.   
She starting pleasuring her girlfriend with her tongue instead of her fingers.  
A moment late she slipped two fingers into her. The moans Lou made motivated Debbie even more and she kissed her clit and started moving the two fingers in a fast rhythm. It didn't take long until Lou came and started shaking uncontrollably. The orgasm hit her so hard that Debbie continued pleasuring her so that she had a multiple orgasm.

She came back up and kissed her with passion. She slipped her tongue into Lou's mouth who moaned quietly as she tasted herself.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on their faces.


End file.
